Telecommunications infrastructure used to provide wireless voice and data services to subscribers generally includes a radio access network providing an air interface to wireless mobile communications devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers and the like. With the ongoing transition to the long term evolution (LTE) system, service provision is being expanded beyond voice calls towards a multiservice air interface. LTE is designed with the goal of evolving the radio access technology under the assumption that all services would be packet-switched, rather than following the circuit-switched model of earlier systems.